iamalivefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:V0DeusEstDominiMei
Welcome Hi, welcome to I Am Alive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mary page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) History Pages :AKtrollin: The history pages are really should to be kept separate from the current information regarding the game. "The Event" and the "2009 Earthquake" from the original concept of the game, while they share a similar occurrance, are two different incidents. One is the scrapped concept of the game, the other is the actual canon situation. Central Mall is a location in Chicago, not Haventon. The Mall in the actual game is nameless and thus has no connection to the former. Lily Ford 01:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Why hello there dearest editor. Some great work you've put here, I'm really glad this wiki has started to get more attention. ^^ Sorry for it being in bad shape, I've been busy with other things but I'll get to work too. I'll just give you a reward for your actions, since you already have experience and all. Have a nice day. [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 23:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hah. Well, as you've already noticed, any help is needed and so it's best to give experienced people some rights. I'll just have to trust you for now. It's not like I'll give admin rights to just anyone. :P [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 23:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Do what you think is best. [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 16:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Titles Mhm, games without franchise and merchandise don't get a lot of attention usually. Our only hope is that Ubisoft makes sequels. Vatsa Very long story. I'll remove that now. [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 03:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Crat I think I'll keep you admin for now, I can't revert it once I give you the Bureaucrat rank. Is there anything you can't do as admin that you really need? You can act like you're a Crat, that's no problem, you deserve at least that. [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 12:23, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Mmk Yup, fancy name you have there. o_o [[User:Uditore|'Uditore']] ™ 22:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I was looking through the wikia site today and noticed the Alliance thing and I think I would like to represent this wiki. I would, of course, like to have your permission before doing so. If not, that is fine. Sethylamine (talk) 05:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) By "which one" you mean which alliance, correct? Sethylamine (talk) 18:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Good to know. Thanks. Horror Game Footer Hi there! Do you mind switching out the old Horror Game network footer with the new one located here? Also, if you can think of any additional horror game communities that should be added to the template, let me know! Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, V0DeusEstDominiMei! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the I Am Alive community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:43, September 22, 2015 (UTC)